Por que
by Kagamichin
Summary: Sasuke não fala com Sakura desde um pequeno acontecimento em um dos treinos. Agora Sakura quer saber por que. O que o Uchiha irá fazer? [SasuxSaku][oneshot][odeio fazer esses resumos u.u][Reviews please!]


_**Desclaimer: Naruto não me pertence u-u, mas podem ter certeza de que o Itachi sim ò-ó – mostra um documento –**_

* * *

Legenda:

Eu amo Itachi - narração

"_Eu amo Itachi"-_ pensamento

(Eu amo Itachi) - meus comentários inúteis u.ú...

_Eu amo Itachi_ – Flash Back

* * *

Era uma noite de verão, o calor já não era tanto quanto o resto do dia, as folhas das arvores balançavam com a brisa suave e fresca. Numa das árvores, sentada em um galho, estava uma jovem de cabelos róseos e olhos que possuíam o brilho e a cor de uma esmeralda, Sakura, olhava para o céu estrelado, mergulhada em pensamentos sobre certo garoto de olhos cor ônix, cabelos negros e rebeldes.

"_Ele é tão lindo... Mas ainda não entendo certas atitudes dele, como pode simplesmente esquecer do selinho, que, mesmo sem querer, nos demos enquanto treinava-mos..."_

**_Flash Back On_**

_Sakura e Sasuke estavam treinando pelas redondezas de Konoha, a kunoichi acertava socos e chutes no Uchiha com certa dificuldade, mas logo a situação mudou: Sasuke derruba Sakura com uma rasteira, esta cai, e sem querer segura a camiseta do Uchiha, o puxando junto. Ambos caem no chão, Sasuke por cima de Sakura, com uma mão em sua cintura e outra apoiada no chão. E Sakura ainda segurava a camiseta do garoto. Ambos estavam com os olhos fechados, pois estavam esperando a queda, e nesse pequeno instante seus lábios haviam se juntado._

_**Flash Back Off**_

"_Baka... Como posso ficar pensando nisso, deveria estar pensando em como derrota-lo e não em acontecimentos passados. Tenho que esquecer, assim como ele fez"._

Perto dali, Sasuke caminhava pelas ruas da vila, distraído, pensando se tudo não poderia ser diferente se ele a encontrasse. Por ironia do destino, avistou ao longe os cabelos róseos de Sakura, não sabia o que faria: continuava ou voltava. Duvidas e mais duvidas vinham à tona na mente de Sasuke, sem que percebesse já estava em frente à árvore, que a kunoichi se encontrava.

"_Ótimo, agora sim não posso mais escolher..."_

Sakura percebe a presença de Sasuke, e olha para baixo. Ficaram se olhando por um longo tempo, até que Sakura resolve falar:

— Yo Sasuke-kun... Posso saber o que está fazendo por aqui? – perguntou voltando a olhar as estrelas –

— Nada, apenas estava passando... – desvia o olhar de Sakura –

— Hn...

Ficaram em silêncio, não sabiam o que falar um ao outro, desde o dia do treinamento. Sasuke não sabia o porquê, mas queria estar ao lado de Sakura, sentir o cheiro de flores de cerejeira que emanava dela, tocar seu corpo e rouba-lhe um beijo de verdade.

— Vai ficar parado ali quanto tempo mais? Não vai subir?

Sakura o olha com um sorriso nos lábios, o Uchiha apenas balança os ombros, pensa um pouco e logo está ao lado de Sakura. Como se sentia bem quando estava perto dela, da sua Sakura... Hei! Para tudo! Desde quando ela era sua?! Não sabia, apenas sentia algo muito forte.

Sakura por outro lado estava um pouco incomoda com a presença do Uchiha, ao seu lado, não esperava que ele fosse sentar também, e ao seu lado. Sabia o motivo de estar se sentindo assim, mas o que adiantaria falar, sempre fora em vão as declarações, indiretas e diretas que dava ao garoto. Ficou quieta olhou para baixo.

O silencio entre eles estava quase impossível de agüentar. Sakura olha de canto para Sasuke, este a olhava sem a menor noção de que ela poderia perceber, porém quando percebe que Sakura o olhava, fica um pouco rubro e olha para o outro lado. Sakura segura o riso, mas não esconde o sorriso no rosto.

— Sasuke-kun...?

— Hn? – a olha de canto –

— Eu... Queria saber, porque esta evitando falar comigo.

O garoto a olha nos olhos, abrindo e fechando a boca algumas vezes, mas as palavras não saiam e parecia que ele não sabia o que responder. Sakura suspirou, sabia que não teria resposta, ainda não sabia, porque, de ter perguntado. De repente, sem um menor aviso sente uma mão passando por trás de suas costas e a puxando para mais perto, Sakura olha para Sasuke incrédula. Não conseguia processar o que estava acontecendo, afinal, desde quando Uchiha Sasuke faria isso? E com ela?! Isso era preocupante, arriscou falar algo.

— Sasuke-kun... porque...

Sakura foi calada por Sasuke, com o dedo indicador que depositou de leve em cima de sua boca, logo, Sasuke se aproxima mais de Sakura, suas bocas estavam quase coladas uma na outra, quando Sasuke resolve falar, quase num sussurro:

— Eu não sei por que Sakura, apenas sei que sinto algo muito além do que posso compreender. Desde o dia do treinamento, não consigo parar de pensar nisso...

Sakura não teve tempo de responder, pois sua boca foi invadida pela língua de Sasuke, que agora a beijava com desejo e paixão. Agora Sakura, sabia por que o Uchiha a evitava, e não precisava de palavras para descrever qualquer sentimento que estava passando por entre os dois, pois muitas vezes gestos dizem mais que mil palavras.

**

* * *

N/A: Povo \o/ fazia tempo que não escrevia um SasuxSaku o-o ultimamente só to em fic de Saint Seiya e Bleach xD mas tudo bem, faz parte... Não sei se ficou boa, pois sabem ando um pouco enferrujada em Naruto, faz um tempão que não assisto (também, quem quer ver tanto filler assim? u-uU) ou leio alguma fic. Espero que ela tenha agradado a vocês mesmo ela estando curta o-o**

Sugestões, reclamações, elogios, ou qualquer outra coisa... **REVIEWS** _peloamordezeus!_ **F.F.F** (_Façam uma Ficwriter Feliz_!) n-n

_Kunais de Kissus, ja ne n-n/_

_**Ps:** Só pra avisar, não foi revisada. Só para variar n-nU_


End file.
